Akatsuki Killerz
by The Charismatic Disaster
Summary: It's been 5 years since Tobi defected from the Akatsuki......now he has his own organization...one that will DESTROY the remaining Akatsuki members....DeidaraXIno, KonanXPein, TemariXHidan, and other pairs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dinner Surprise

"Congrats Ino!!" Both Konan and Temari said to the smiling blonde.

"Now you get to finally go through what I had to." Konan smirked.

"Yea…not looking forward to that part," Ino said, flatly and unconsciously putting a hand to her stomach. Ichigo's prediction about Ino not being able to have children was wrong.

The 3 women, Temari, Konan, and Ino, were making the New Year's Dinner.

"Is it fucking ready yet!?" Hidan's voice yelled from the dining room table, "I'm fucking hungry!"

All 3 women rolled their eyes and loaded the cart full of miso ramen, sushi, and pokey. For Deidara and Jinta's sweet tooth's.

"About fucking time!!"Hidan said, relieved that he wouldn't be hungry anymore.

"Ah Shaddup!"Ino retorted, placing a bowl in front of Deidara and Jinta's places.

"Looks good, un." Deidara complimented as the smell wafted up his nose. His tongue-hands licked deliriously at the steam that rose from the bowl.

"It does..." Pein said with everyone nodding in agreement.

The only person not there was Tobi, who had defected from the Akatsuki 5 years ago. He had tried to dispose of the Akatsuki after they had embraced Ino's induction into the organization. He had gathered followers, including Ino's ex, to help him invade Amegakure. Ino's ex, Ryoga, was killed after he went after Jinta in revenge for Ino not loving him anymore.

"Tastes good too," Jinta said, with a mouth full of noodles.

"It's not good to stuff your mouth (un)," Both Deidara and Ino said at the same time.

"Hai." Jinta said after swallowing his noodles.

"You know Itachi-san, when are we gonna be able to meet this lady your always sneaking out to meet?" Ino said with a small smile. Itachi looked at her and said…

"I don't know what you're talking about." Simply put.

"Yes Itachi-san, when?" Kisame asked, speaking up as well. He hadn't found his special woman yet but that was alright.

"What did I say!?" Itachi shot back, glaring at the blue skinned man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to get that defensive." Sasori joked. He was actually eating and yet he claimed he no longer need food since he wasn't human.

Itachi glared at everyone and said.

"Anyone who says anything else about that will experience 72 hours straight of seeing that horrid American show, Yo Gabba Gabba." Saying that, looking everyone in his/her eyes.

"Fine. You'll have to talk about later," Pein dared to say. Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, but when he realized it was Leader-sama who said it, he deactivated.

"Anyways, Daddy, Mommy. When do we get dessert?" Kasumi asked, pulling on Konan's sleeve.

Konan looked at the little girl and said," After you finish eating."

Kasumi was one pretty little girl, you could tell she was gonna be a beauty just like her mother. She had Konan's blue hair but Pein's mysterious Rinnegan. She was a daddy's girl with his mischievous and bold nature.

"I'm graduating earlier than everyone else in my class," Jinta spoke up after the silence.

"Really, un?" Deidara questioned, turning to the blonde boy. He wasn't little anymore. He had gotten even more cuter than he already was if not possible, and was losing his babyish features.

"Hai. I've surpassed everyone in my class except Matsuri-chan. Misuki-sensei said after we take the test and pass, we'll be chuunins."

"Awesome!" Ino remarked. Everyone else nodded as all eyes turned to the doorway when a bloodied and bruised Zetsu walked in….

"What the hell happened to you!?" Kisame asked, stopping in a midforkful.

"Yea, you look like you got into a fight with the weed killer and lost." Hidan joked.

"Shut up." The white side said, actually being mean.

"**We got jumped by some group.**" The black side explained, rubbing its bloodied hair.

"Wow (un)." Most said.

"Ino just get your ass over here and heal me!" The white snapped.

"Grouchy much, un," Deidara and Jinta said at the same time before time laughing.

"Ino…"Zetsu growled as he laid down on the floor.

"I'm coming. Don't get your petals in a bunch." She said, leaning over him. She summoned her chakra to her hands and leaned over his body healing his cuts and bruises.

"Damn Zetsu! Did someone bite you or something?!" She asked, her face displaying its confusion and concentration.

"No…" He said, thinking back to his fight earlier.

"Are you sure? It looks like a vampire or something decided to see how you taste." She said joking ever-so-slightly.

"I'm sure! That dude just hit me there!" He said, closing his eyes.

"…." Pein was at a lost for words and was thinking this thing over. His scout just got attacked for no apparent reason…..This was Zetsu he was talking about! Zetsu never gets hit, no one ever sees him.

"Dammit!" Ino scrunched up her nose as a migraine suddenly hit her.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked, from next to her, he had decided to come help her out if she needed it.

"There's….."

*Flashback*

A man with shoulder length, black hair and red eyes appeared in Ino's head.

*End of Flashback*

"Ino?" Pein, Deidara, and Konan asked, noticing her black stare.

"Hmm…Zetsu, did the guy have black hair and red eyes?" She blurted out; not noticing the questioning looks on everyone's faces.

"Hai…" The white side said, seeming to have calmed down.

"**I know you didn't just get that from my head!? I told you to never go in my head!**" The black side yelled.

"Relax…I didn't need to go inside your head for that information." Ino said with a smirk.

"Then where?" Pein asked, he always thought Ino had to be mentally connected to the person.

"I don't know…it just popped into my head when I touched his neck." Ino said, pulling her hands away.

"Umm…Ino, you're not done healing me." The white side said.

"I know…" She said absentmindedly.

"Then stop being lazy and heal me!" He said, but in a jokingly manner.

"I'm thinking…" She said, still staring into space.

"Maybe this person has mind abilities just like you…" Itachi spoke up, adding his two cents.

All eyes traveled to him as he continued…

"..Maybe this person wants you to know who he is so he sent you a vision through the chakra link between you and Zetsu's wound." He explained.

"That is possible…" Pein said, thinking it over again.

"Let me take another look…Can I go in you head now?" She asked, all seriously.

"**No-!...Fine…**" The black side said, receiving a death glare from Pein.

After completing a set of hand signs, Ino called out.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

"I wanna help…." Jinta said with a nod.

"Just be careful. Ino will have my head if you get hurt." Deidara said.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Jinta said, totally ignoring Deidara.

"Looks like you've got yourself a rebellious child." Hidan snickered.

"Ah Shaddup, un." Deidara said, flipping the violet-eyed man off.

Chapter 2: The Mind…..

Ino viewed Zetsu's mind and was alerted by Jinta's chakra presence.

"Mother, I've come to help."

"That's alright, I guess. Just be careful and yell if you need me," She advised. He nodded and went straight to work.

After several minutes of silence, Jinta alerted Ino with the stuff he had found. He showed Ino the memory of the fight and the info that went along with it.

"Release!" Both Yamanakas said and dispelled the Jutsu.

The other Akatsuki members were alerted that they were back when they saw both eyes flicker back open.

Ino jumped straight up and pulled out her summoning scroll.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: The Art of Summoning,"

"Yo." Silence said, appearing out of the smoke.

Ino beckoned him closer before bending down and whispering in his ear.

"Hai!" He said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke again.

"?? Ino? What'd you get?" Pein and Deidara asked at the same time.

"Well, I have a theory…I just sent Silence to pick up an important part of my theory…." She trailed off, as she walked off into another part of the base.

"…okay…"Hidan said with a confused expression on his face. Deidara got up and walked after Ino who was actually walking slowly in the hallway.

"What's up, un?" He whispered in her ear, which succeeded in making her blush and shiver.

A tingle in her spine always ran down her back when Deidara did things like whispered in her ears or lightly touched her.

"I'm waiting for Silence to come back…."She said, distracted by his presence.

Deidara and Ino took a walk around base and came back into the kitchen where Silence sat.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, turning to him. He got up and said.

"I just got here, and I was waiting for you to get back." He said with a smirk on his face as if he dared her to get fresh.

"Do you have it?"

"In fact I do. It was a lot easier to get than I expected. I also got the book from under your bed." He smiled.

"How'd you know about the book under my bed? I didn't tell you about it!?" Ino questioned.

"Oh I don't remember anymore, I've known about it for a very long time. In fact it was a few days after you got promoted to the head chief though…."He said, trailing off.

What else do you know about that you're not supposed to?" She asked with a bemused expression.

"Hmm…." Hidan muttered, pulling a tape recorder out of his pocket. Temari rolled her eyes but silently laughed. Konan and Pein looked at each other before looking back at the dog and chick. Sasori and Kisame leaned forward, while Itachi slipped out of the room unnoticed.

"I knew about your secret garden, your tongue and belly rings, your sake collection, your fear of bugs, your very secret thoughts and such." He said, before laughing at the intensified blushing on Ino's account.

"How'd you know about all of that?!"

"Not my fault you talk in your sleep. I found your garden from the scent of flowers on your clothes. I observed the way you stayed away from Shino especially when his bugs were buzzing about." Silence said, still laughing.

"You'd better watch yourself, Silence. I know about you too. Now hand over the book." Ino grumbled.

"Tongue ring? I've never seen it, un?" Deidara said, with a confused look on his face.

"I took it out a long time again." Ino said, simply, taking a book from Silence's backpack.

She placed a thick book on the table with a satisfying thud and the other just about the same size on the table right next to each other.

She cracked it open and mumbled under her breathe. Everyone except Kasumi watched Ino flipped through the pages slowly before stopping on one and looking at picture.

"What the hell?" Hidan said, eyeing his picture in the book. It was a famous people that everyone had in their bingo books.

"Is that Konoha's bingo book?" Pein asked, stepping closer for a closer inspection.

"Yup. I made a copy like Silence said earlier." Ino smirked, flipping the page again. She stopped on her picture.

"What the-!?"

"???"

"Someone's been touching my book! My picture was not in here last time I was in Konoha!" Ino claimed angrily.

"Who though?" Pein questioned.

"Hey!" Kisame said, speaking up.

Everyone turned to him so he said.

"Where's Itachi-san?"

"He pulled a slick one on us." Temari said, looking around…

"Anyone got half a mind to go spy?" Kisame asked, with a smirk. That got just about everyone except Konan, Kasumi, Kakuzu, and Sasori.

"When you people get caught, I'm gonna laugh so hard." Sasori said about to leave when Deidara said.

"If you still can. You haven't laughed in such a while."

"Take it back…."Sasori said, not even turning around," Coz when I beat the crap out of ya, you won't be saying anything."

"Please, yeah…….."

"That's what I thought, brat…" Sasori muttered, quickly leaving the room to take care of some stuff.

"Well, let's go…maybe we can still catch him," Pein said, disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"Gosh, he's so fast." Ino snorted.

"Of course, he's leader-sama we're talking about," Kisame said, in a matter-of-factly voice.

Ino glared at him and said," Just shut up."

--

"So Itachi-kun how is everything?" A raven haired lady asked, from across the small table she and Itachi were sitting at.

"Alright…. the usual. How was yours?" He asked, finally making contact with her. He stared deeply into her blue eyes.

"Alright. So many patients today. Tired me out." She said with a sigh.

"Well, what I've got planned let will rejuvenate you," Itachi said with a smirk.

(OMG…Itachi's getting freaky will someone!!!!!!!)

--

"Does anyone know who that woman is?" Hidan said, from outside of the restaurant they all stood outside of. Their little group consisted of Kisame, Hidan, Temari, Ino, and Deidara. Zetsu was still healing and resting.

"I can't even hear them! This is wack!" Kisame complained.

"WE should send someone in there to get closer and attach a radio to them." Temari said. Everyone nodded and immediately pointed to Deidara and Ino.

They attached the radios to their collars and pushed them through the doors. Deidara and Ino walked in and walked over to a table near Itachi and the mystery woman.

It seemed that Itachi hadn't noticed them yet.

"Oh. My. Gosh…"Ino said her mouth flying open.

"What!?" Deidara asked, looking at her.

"I know her!! That's Ichigo-san." Ino whispered. Deidara's eyes widened and he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" A voice crackled from over the radio.

"We know her." Ino said, starting to snicker.

"Who is she?"

"You guys wouldn't believe it! It's Ichigo-san." Ino and Deidara whispered at the same time. A whole lot of gasps and shocked noises came from over the radio.

"Enjoying yourselves, Deidara-san, Ino-san." Itachi said, standing over their table. Both blondes looked shocked and smiled before saying.

"Yea…Nice to see ya here, yeah." Deidara said, with an awkward smile on his face.

"Yea, it is. I haven't seen you two in a while," Ichigo said, with a big smile on her face. Then her eyes adverted to Ino's stomach and she squealed in delight.

"Oh. My. Gosh, Ino!! You've been a naughty girl!!"

Ino turned pale before turned a very bright red. She diverted her eyes and looked outside the café to see everyone who came to spy laughing so hard they had tears coming down their eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ino muttered, looking back at the overjoyed girl in front of her.

"Liar! I sense the presence of a new person…inside of you! I knew I was wrong, see you healed just like I said you would!!" Ichigo said, sitting in the seat next to Ino…. Chatting away.

Itachi sighed lightly and sat in the open seat next to Deidara.

"Women, un." Deidara said, quietly.

Unfortunately for him, both Ino and Ichigo had heard him. They both turned to him and said.

"What's wrong with us women?" Ichigo asked, leaning for in interest.

"I didn't say anything was, yeah."

"But you implied it," Ino said, adding her two cents in.

Deidara sighed deeply and leaned his head on the table, and muttered quietly to himself where no one could here him. Itachi silently chuckled to himself and watched the two women pick up the pace of chattering again.

"Well, Ichigo-chan, we haven't finished what we had to do," Itachi said, interrupting the girls' talk time.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Itachi-kun. See ya later Ino-san, Deidara-san. Let's go." Ichigo said, getting up from the table and taking Ichigo's hand. Before they left, Itachi looked over his shoulder and activated his Sharingan. He mouthed the words.

"I will get you later."

Both blondes turned pale and got up.

"Well…that was eventful." Ino said, taking Deidara's hand. He nodded and sighed before opening the door for her.

All they were greeted to when they got out was laughter…..drop to the floor and roll over laughter. That kind of laughter.

"Well…at least we know who the mystery woman is now." Pein said, after catching his breathe for a minute.

After catching their breathes too, everybody stopped laughing as well.

"Well, let's go now…Itachi said he'd kill us when he got home." Ino said, already starting on the path to the base.

Everyone looked to Deidara, who shrugged and ran to catch up with her.

"Whatcha thinking about, yeah?" He asked with a smile on his face. He watched her daydream…about what was beyond his knowledge; she was the mind walker, not him.

"Nothing much…trying to figure this stuff out for my theory…."Ino said, trailing off.

"About, un?"

"Time will tell later." Ino smirked, trailing her fingers through his silky, golden hair. Deidara smiled in pleasure….he finds great pleasure in simple things and others…if you know what I mean ^.^

"What do ya mean, yeah?" He asked, after a quiet moan escaped his lips as Ino massaged his shoulders. She had the 'magic hands'.

"I mean what I say, time will tell when I learn more," Ino explained, with a smile on her face.

"…You'll tell me later, right, un?" He asked, laying his head on her outstretched legs.

"Right, I just don't have enough information right now." Ino said, running her fingers over his face's structure, like his jaw bone.

He was about say something else but a crackle over the radio inside of Deidara's robe sounded. He sighed deeply and took it out.

"Konnichiwa, yeah?"

"Deidara, Ino? Leader-sama requires that you both come back to the base. He has something important to tell us." Itachi's monotone came over the radio.

"Hai." Replied, getting up and brushing themselves off.

Chapter 3: Contact

Everyone, excluding Jinta and Kasumi who were sleep, sat around the Akatsuki meeting table in the conference room. They had to find a new base in Amegakure since Tobi knew about the old one.

"This is some very important information a reliable source has found….It seems Tobi has organized an organization of his old…That is out to kill us." Pein said, sitting at the head of the table.

"What!?" A collective gasps and acts of shock developed around the room.

"Dammit!!!" Hidan cursed.

"He's gonna come after Ino first then," Temari said. She never really had anything to say before at meetings but this did concern her friend.

Pein nodded his head solemnly. "I know, that's why we have to do everything we can to stop him. And you must remember, he is the one person who is stronger than me"

"What did I ever do to Tobi that made him so angry at me in the first place?" Ino wondered out loud.

Deidara looked up and said, " Before you came, me and Tobi were best friends, setting Kakuzu's money on fire, putting Itachi's hair rollers in the toilet, and breaking all of Hidan's mirrors so he couldn't look at himself."

"That was you!?" Hidan, Itachi, and Kakuzu yelled, standing up in their chairs.

"See I tried to freakin' murder Kakuzu for breaking my mirrors!" Hidan said, sitting down because Temari had intervened.

"MY MONEY!!!" Kakuzu yelled, angry tears forming in his eyes.

"…Wow…"Ino, Konan, and everyone else not affected by Deidara's pranks.

"Back to what I was saying, he's after all of us, but Ino mostly because she's the reason his hold on this organization fell apart in his eyes….He was the real leader, but when I refused to kill Ino, he went mad." Pein explained.

"Do we have a clue to how many we're up against?" Itachi asked, after calming down.

"Unfortunately, no. He's being extra careful right now I can assume."

"We must up security around here then. Until we figure out his motives, we've gotta be extra cautious." Konan ordered, she may be female, but she's second head in charge.

"Yes, Amegakure's patrol will be upped to two people now." Pein ordered, looking everyone square in their eye, " Tomorrow's patrol will consist of Itachi and Kisame."

"Hai," Voices chorused at the same time.

"Good." Both Pein and Konan smiled at the same time.

"That's all I had to share…you guys can go now." Pein said, getting and waiting for Konan so they could proceed to their bedroom…….gee I wonder what's gonna happen there, tehehe….

"Man this sucks…." Kisame said, grabbing his sword and getting up. Itachi nodded and Kisame blinked before saying.

"Oh yeah!! Nice one, Itachi-san." He smirked. Itachi's eyes flashed before he said.

"Shut up, Kisame!!" And with that, he stomped out of the room, but not before flipping the blue-skinned man off.

Deidara, Ino, Hidan, Temari, and Sasori snickered while Kisame just rolled his eyes and walked after Itachi.

"I'm exhausted!" Ino said, stretching and yawning. Deidara nodded and rested his arm around Ino's waist.

Both blondes turned back around when they heard a squeak. Hidan had suddenly decided to carry Temari; bridal style.

Ino snickered to Temari who rolled her eyes in return.

--

Next day, almost time for end of ninja academy school day…

Jinta handed Kasumi her umbrella and said.

"Cmon, it's time for us to start heading home."

"Hai." Kasumi grabbed her umbrella from the blonde boy and followed him out of the ninja academy.

They had only walked a few blocks from the ninja academy when Jinta suddenly stopped causing Kasumi to bump into his back. In front of them were two twin ninjas with devious and dangerous smiles on their faces.

"Hello children." The blue haired on said. Her hair was in a long braid that ran down her back. She had on a white midriff and white matching kapris. Outlining the white outfit was electric blue stripes.

"Wanna have some fun?" The other girl asked. Her hair was red and instead of running down her back in one long braid were two pigtails. Her outfit was somewhat similar to her sister's except instead of kapris was a matching mini skirt. She had the same matching midriff and outlining it was red stripes.

"No thank you. We must be getting home." Jinta said, pushing Kasumi to the side of him and grabbing her hand.

"Aw…Don't be that way." The redhead girl cooed.

"Yea, come with us. We'll show you two a good time." The blue haired girl offered.

Jinta shook his head.

'What do I do? They're blocking the way and I can't fight them.' He thought, considering his options.

"We'll take her off your hands." The blue haired chick said, suddenly disappearing and appearing behind the both of them. She pushed Jinta forward and grabbed Kasumi.

"Jinta-kun!!" Kasumi cried, as the chick jumped onto the roof with her.

"Kasumi!!!" Jinta yelled, getting up. He jumped up and ran to go follow the running lady. Except that the redhead girl jumped in his way and kicked him hard in his stomach.

"You're not going anywhere but with us. You see, Tobi-sama requires of some children who will grow up to be villains like us. And he specifically said you two." She explained when he looked at her confused.

"Tobi?"

"Yes, Tobi-sama…Now come along." She said, suddenly charging forward and grabbing him by his shirt.

She was just about to go follow her sister when a giant sword suddenly stopped her.

"What the hell!?"

"Kisame-san!!" Jinta cried out happily, he squirmed and with the girl being distracted, his broke free and ran behind the blue-skinned man.

"Sup kid." Kisame said gruffly. He pulled his sword back and held it on his shoulder in the cool 'Kisame' pose.

"Where's Kasumi?" Itachi replied, stepping forward.

"Her twin took her and went that way." Jinta said, pointing the roof next to them.

Itachi nodded and jumped up onto it.

"Hmm…an opponent…How awesome."

"Who are you?" Kisame asked with a sadistic smile on his face. The girl had a smile of her own and said.

"Sozuki…and my sister is Kozuki. We're the dangerous duo." She said.

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame…Let's fight, you seem like a fight-loving girl," He said, getting into his stance," Let's see how good you are."

Sozuki ran at Kisame with a very bright smile on her face.

--

"Stop. Or I'll be forced to restrain you." A deep, silky voice said out, speaking to Kozuki. She turned around and gasped.

"..U-Uchiha I-Itachi." She stammered, she was so shocked, she almost dropped Kasumi. Almost...

"?" Confusion almost plastered itself to Itachi's face when he heard her stutter on his name," Do I know you?"

"No…but I'm a v-very big fangirl of yours!" She screeched, dropping Kasumi. Fortunately for Kasumi, Itachi was so fast that he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Now, there's the Itachi-kun, I've heard about." She said with a very mischievous and devious grin.

Itachi shivered and said." Unfortunately for you, I have a girlfriend already. Now if you will excuse me. I must go."

"Alright….see ya later, Itachi-kun….And fortunately for you, I don't like to fight…just like you."

He turned to leave and before he left, he heard the last sentence she muttered before she vanished.

"I'll be yours soon, Itachi-kun…."

He shook his head and jumped down to see Kisame engaged in battle with the twin. He swung out with his sword and connected with a small katana she pulled from behind her back.

"Oh Touché…I didn't think you were this good." She laughed sourly.

"You two." Kisame said, smiling as well. Jinta just sat to the side, watching interestedly as the two fight-loving people battled.


	2. Chapter 2: Contact

Chapter 3: Contact

Disclaimer: I haven't been using it...but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO....if i did, Ino and Deidara would be together.....

A/N: Srry the chapter is like this....i kinda messed it up when I uploaded it...and i don't feel like fixing it....so oh well.

Everyone, excluding Jinta and Kasumi who were sleep, sat around the Akatsuki meeting table in the conference room. They had to find a new base in Amegakure since Tobi knew about the old one.

"This is some very important information a reliable source has found….It seems Tobi has organized an organization of his old…That is out to kill us." Pein said, sitting at the head of the table.

"What!?" A collective gasps and acts of shock developed around the room.

"Dammit!!!" Hidan cursed.

"He's gonna come after Ino first then," Temari said. She never really had anything to say before at meetings but this did concern her friend.

Pein nodded his head solemnly. "I know, that's why we have to do everything we can to stop him. And you must remember, he is the one person who is stronger than me"

"What did I ever do to Tobi that made him so angry at me in the first place?" Ino wondered out loud.

Deidara looked up and said, " Before you came, me and Tobi were best friends, setting Kakuzu's money on fire, putting Itachi's hair rollers in the toilet, and breaking all of Hidan's mirrors so he couldn't look at himself."

"That was you!?" Hidan, Itachi, and Kakuzu yelled, standing up in their chairs.

"See I tried to freakin' murder Kakuzu for breaking my mirrors!" Hidan said, sitting down because Temari had intervened.

"MY MONEY!!!" Kakuzu yelled, angry tears forming in his eyes.

"…Wow…"Ino, Konan, and everyone else not affected by Deidara's pranks.

"Back to what I was saying, he's after all of us, but Ino mostly because she's the reason his hold on this organization fell apart in his eyes….He was the real leader, but when I refused to kill Ino, he went mad." Pein explained.

"Do we have a clue to how many we're up against?" Itachi asked, after calming down.

"Unfortunately, no. He's being extra careful right now I can assume."

"We must up security around here then. Until we figure out his motives, we've gotta be extra cautious." Konan ordered, she may be female, but she's second head in charge.

"Yes, Amegakure's patrol will be upped to two people now." Pein ordered, looking everyone square in their eye, " Tomorrow's patrol will consist of Itachi and Kisame."

"Hai," Voices chorused at the same time.

"Good." Both Pein and Konan smiled at the same time.

"That's all I had to share…you guys can go now." Pein said, getting and waiting for Konan so they could proceed to their bedroom…….gee I wonder what's gonna happen there, tehehe….

"Man this sucks…." Kisame said, grabbing his sword and getting up. Itachi nodded and Kisame blinked before saying.

"Oh yeah!! Nice one, Itachi-san." He smirked. Itachi's eyes flashed before he said.

"Shut up, Kisame!!" And with that, he stomped out of the room, but not before flipping the blue-skinned man off.

Deidara, Ino, Hidan, Temari, and Sasori snickered while Kisame just rolled his eyes and walked after Itachi.

"I'm exhausted!" Ino said, stretching and yawning. Deidara nodded and rested his arm around Ino's waist.

Both blondes turned back around when they heard a squeak. Hidan had suddenly decided to carry Temari; bridal style.

Ino snickered to Temari who rolled her eyes in return.

--

Next day, almost time for end of ninja academy school day…

Jinta handed Kasumi her umbrella and said.

"Cmon, it's time for us to start heading home."

"Hai." Kasumi grabbed her umbrella from the blonde boy and followed him out of the ninja academy.

They had only walked a few blocks from the ninja academy when Jinta suddenly stopped causing Kasumi to bump into his back. In front of them were two twin ninjas with devious and dangerous smiles on their faces.

"Hello children." The blue haired on said. Her hair was in a long braid that ran down her back. She had on a white midriff and white matching kapris. Outlining the white outfit was electric blue stripes.

"Wanna have some fun?" The other girl asked. Her hair was red and instead of running down her back in one long braid were two pigtails. Her outfit was somewhat similar to her sister's except instead of kapris was a matching mini skirt. She had the same matching midriff and outlining it was red stripes.

"No thank you. We must be getting home." Jinta said, pushing Kasumi to the side of him and grabbing her hand.

"Aw…Don't be that way." The redhead girl cooed.

"Yea, come with us. We'll show you two a good time." The blue haired girl offered.

Jinta shook his head.

'What do I do? They're blocking the way and I can't fight them.' He thought, considering his options.

"We'll take her off your hands." The blue haired chick said, suddenly disappearing and appearing behind the both of them. She pushed Jinta forward and grabbed Kasumi.

"Jinta-kun!!" Kasumi cried, as the chick jumped onto the roof with her.

"Kasumi!!!" Jinta yelled, getting up. He jumped up and ran to go follow the running lady. Except that the redhead girl jumped in his way and kicked him hard in his stomach.

"You're not going anywhere but with us. You see, Tobi-sama requires of some children who will grow up to be villains like us. And he specifically said you two." She explained when he looked at her confused.

"Tobi?"

"Yes, Tobi-sama…Now come along." She said, suddenly charging forward and grabbing him by his shirt.

She was just about to go follow her sister when a giant sword suddenly stopped her.

"What the hell!?"

"Kisame-san!!" Jinta cried out happily, he squirmed and with the girl being distracted, his broke free and ran behind the blue-skinned man.

"Sup kid." Kisame said gruffly. He pulled his sword back and held it on his shoulder in the cool 'Kisame' pose.

"Where's Kasumi?" Itachi replied, stepping forward.

"Her twin took her and went that way." Jinta said, pointing the roof next to them.

Itachi nodded and jumped up onto it.

"Hmm…an opponent…How awesome."

"Who are you?" Kisame asked with a sadistic smile on his face. The girl had a smile of her own and said.

"Sozuki…and my sister is Kozuki. We're the dangerous duo." She said.

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame…Let's fight, you seem like a fight-loving girl," He said, getting into his stance," Let's see how good you are."

Sozuki ran at Kisame with a very bright smile on her face.

--

"Stop. Or I'll be forced to restrain you." A deep, silky voice said out, speaking to Kozuki. She turned around and gasped.

"..U-Uchiha I-Itachi." She stammered, she was so shocked, she almost dropped Kasumi. Almost...

"?" Confusion almost plastered itself to Itachi's face when he heard her stutter on his name," Do I know you?"

"No…but I'm a v-very big fangirl of yours!" She screeched, dropping Kasumi. Fortunately for Kasumi, Itachi was so fast that he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Now, there's the Itachi-kun, I've heard about." She said with a very mischievous and devious grin.

Itachi shivered and said." Unfortunately for you, I have a girlfriend already. Now if you will excuse me. I must go."

"Alright….see ya later, Itachi-kun….And fortunately for you, I don't like to fight…just like you."

He turned to leave and before he left, he heard the last sentence she muttered before she vanished.

"I'll be yours soon, Itachi-kun…."

He shook his head and jumped down to see Kisame engaged in battle with the twin. He swung out with his sword and connected with a small katana she pulled from behind her back.

"Oh Touché…I didn't think you were this good." She laughed sourly.

"You two." Kisame said, smiling as well. Jinta just sat to the side, watching interestedly as the two fight-loving people battled.

"Jinta, let's go…Kisame has it here." Itachi ordered, Jinta nodded and got up. But he looked back up to the roof when the Kozuki appeared again.

"Sozuki, Let's go. We retreat." Kozuki said, appearing in a second next to Sozuki.

"Aww…you brat, you gave up didn't you?!" Sozuki said, her arms crossed across her chest," Do you not understand that you have to fight in this world, or you die for it. I mean look at Mommy and Daddy. Those losers died coz they hated fighting too. Stay like that and you'll end up just like-!"

Everyone gasped when Sozuki's head was turned to the side…..Kozuki had slapped her. She felt the burning sting of her hand after it left its damage.

"Shut up!! Do NOT talk about Mother or Father that way! You will do as I say, when I say and without any objection…Now I said we were retreating so we go NOW!!!"

"Damn…..she got you in check…." Kisame snickered. Itachi shook his head and Jinta and Kasumi rubbed their cheeks like that they had got that slap instead.

"Fine…" Sozuki said, sprinting after her already running sister," We will finish our battle later, Hoshigaki Kisame!!!"

"I'm exhausted…that girl has skills." Kisame said, walking after Itachi and Jinta, who was carrying Kasumi on his back.

Itachi just walked on in silence….

"Jinta, Just what did those two want with you?"

"She said something about Tobi needing children to start the next generation of villains like those two." Jinta said, shaking his head. Kasumi was fast asleep on Jinta's back. All that excitement had exhausted her.

"Leader-sama will know of this." Itachi said, taking off into the trees that approached. Jinta and Kisame sprinted into the trees after him.

"Wow, nice job with keeping up with us." Kisame complimented…especially since he was only 10 years old and had a sleeping 5 year old on his back.

"Mommy has me fit by making me chase after Daddy after I'm done my homework."

"Well she's doing a good job." Itachi said, with a small smile. An Akatsuki prodigy.

--

A/N: How was that chapter? I liked those twins, they're funny and sassy…..Heheh….Totally hilarious. Well I'm off to work on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Newcomer among them

Chapter 4: The Game Plan

A/N: The 4th chapter….ENJOY!!!

--

"WHAT!?" Both Pein and Ino were like when they heard about the two mysterious chicks coming after their precious children.

(Deidara wasn't there at the time if you're wondering why he doesn't have an outburst either)

"Yes….They go by Sozuki and Kozuki. Sozuki likes to fight, that's why she sparred with Kisame. I on the other hand, didn't have any objection to me taking Kasumi. She basically handed her over. She says she doesn't like to fight," Itachi explained to the outraged Leader as well as the outraged Ino.

"Ino, Itachi, Kisame. Gather everyone. WE must assemble and discuss this matter quickly. More information you have Itachi will be discussed there." Pein ordered. All three nodded and left, even though Ino left more slowly than the rest.

'The pregnancy is taking its toll on her now. When Konan was pregnant, it affected her a lot. Her motor skills reacted more slowly than normal….if that happens to all women, that should happen to Ino in about…Hmm…how long did it take for Konan?' Pein thought, as he watched her leave the room after Itachi and Kisame.

--

After about 10 minutes of assembling everyone, except Zetsu, were all seated at the table. Of course Pein in the head spot again.

"Alright. We've just received more information from Itachi and Kisame….It seems Tobi sent two kunoichis to try and take the children," Pein said.

"Leader-sama….They mentioned who wanted the children…" Itachi started.

"Well go on, un." Deidara urged.

"Hold on! I'm getting to it!" Itachi retorted before taking a deep breath," Jinta said Sozuki said Tobi was after the children…"

"What would he want with them?" Konan wondered aloud.

"She said he wanted to start training them to become the next generation of a villain like him…He's desperate to get them from so it seems." Itachi said and Kisame nodded in approval.

"Hmm….." Pein was silent…and rubbing his chin deep in thought.

He stopped and everyone's attention turned from him to the door.

There stood Zetsu with a mysterious someone slung over his shoulder. Zetsu dropped him to floor for all of them to see.

"See I got this sucker back." The black side smirked.

"You fucking maimed my beautiful face!" The man yelled from his position on the floor. He was blindfolded and tied up.

"It was only a scratch." The white side said, trying to reassure him.

"He's very vain….the vanity, the marks…and that familiar face…" Ino muttered to herself aloud.

"Now my beautiful face is ruined!" The man cried…Not literally though.

"That's it! I know who he is!" Ino cried, standing up.

"Who am I then, Yang?" The man turned in her direction with a smile his face…All eyes turned to Ino and they all noticed tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yin…."

"Right you are, Yang." The guy said.

Ino got up, ran to him and gave him a huge hug right then and there.

"WTF?" Just about everyone was like.

"Why is he calling you Yang, un?" Deidara asked.

"That was our nicknames for each other when we were small…Yin and Yang." Ino explained.

"Ino, do care to explain who is this?" Pein said, doing the Tsunade-styled position.

"He's my brother."

"Like hell!! His hair is black and yours is blonde! He has red eyes and yours are blue! So he can't possibly be your kin!" Hidan yelled, standing up.

"Not biological you idiot, I'm adopted." He said, finally taking a look around after Ino had untied his blindfold and rope.

"….Kai was it?" Temari spoke up.

"Yea…I remember you….you're Temari?" He said, turning to the spiky haired wind user. She nodded and she said.

"I remember you from the mission in Kusogakure."

"You're finally losing your boyish figure." He said with a smirk.

Temari's face flushed in anger and she said.

"At least I'm not gay!"

"I not…I have a child….Used to have a wife but…."

"She left you!? I can see why." Temari said, folding her arms.

"She was murdered….by Tobi."

"Tobi?!"

"I'm sorry about that then." Temari said. Kai nodded and said.

"I need your help…in bringing down Tobi….He needs to be stopped before he kills everyone."

"We know that…but how?" Pein asked," What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet…"

"How do you know Tobi?" Itachi said, speaking up in the stranger's presence.

"I used to be his right hand man…until he murdered my wife…He just went too far…Now my child is in danger and I can't risk losing her…."

"What are his plans?" Konan asked, leaning on Pein's shoulder.

"He plans to recollect all the hosts you put back and take over all the villages….He always wants to start a new generation." Kai explained.

"That bastard…"Hidan said.

"Ino that means you're in danger, un." Deidara said, placing an arm around Ino's waist.

"………" A long silence was administered until Kai spoke up again.

"Oo…Ino, you're been a naughty girl haven't you?...You're with child…And from the smell of the blood. He's the father." Kai said, pointing to Deidara.

Ino blushed heavily and turned away form his teasing face.

"What do you mean by the smell of the blood, yeah?"

"My bloodline trait is using blood…I can learn all about a person, through their blood…." Kai explained, after yawning.

"That's why you bit Zetsu." Sasori said, speaking up in a very long time…

"Yes."

"Mommy?" Kasumi said, appearing in the doorway," What's everyone doing up?"

"Cmon…let's put you back in bed." Konan said, getting up and picking the small girl up…

"She's adorable….she reminds me of my Saya…." Kai with a sad smile.

"Leadder-sama…Can we talk all about this tomorrow morning? I'm beat from that fight earlier." Kisame complained," That Sozuki girl took a lot out of me."

"Oh…I see you've met Sozuki and Kozuki then." Kai nodded.

"Yes….I've met them alright." Kisame said with an unpleasant look on his face.

"….I guess we can….Then we'll all be refreshed." Pein said with a heavy sigh.

Everyone got up and Kai looked around.

"Umm…What about me?"

"You can sleep in the prisoner's room…you're not a prisoner…that's the only room we got left." Pein said before disappearing around the corner to his room.

"Good night, Yin… It was nice seeing you." Ino said, before hugging him night. Deidara looked at him and left after Ino.

--

A/N: How was that? Review….


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Get Down To Business

Chapter 5: Let's Get Down To Business!

A/N: Now 4 Chapter 5!!!!! Tell me how I did!

--

"Mother! Why can't I go to school?" Jinta asked, his eyes pleading with Ino's.

"Don't you remember yesterday when those chicks came after you, un?" Deidara asked, turning around for a second before flipping a pancake on the griddle.

"Yea….I can't go cause of those losers?" Jinta asked.

"Right you are." Kisame joked, before turning to Itachi and starting a conversation up with him.

"Is everyone here?" Pein said, walking into the kitchen with some folders slung under his arm.

"No. Not yet. That Kai guy isn't here yet and so isn't Zetsu, Ino, and Temari." Sasori answered.

Pein nodded and took the radio that Konan handed him.

"Zetsu." Was the only word he spoken.

"Yes?"

"Cmon. We're having the second part of our meeting. All members are to be present." Pein ordered.

"On my way. I'll be about an hour late though….Got caught up in something so and now I have to come back…You can start without me though….**Yes please cause I really don't wanna have to sit there for however long it takes**." The white and black side commented.

"We'll wait cause this involves you too." Pein said. Just as he did, Kai walked in. All nice and perfect…seeing that he is vain. Beauty is everything.

"Morning everyone." He said with a smile on his face.

"How can he do that?...I hate mornings." Hidan asked with a sneer on his face.

"I'm a morning person….Speaking of morning people, where's Yang?"

"She just left for the bathroom." Itachi answered, looking at the red eyed guy…

(You know…they kinda resemble each other. Cute. Lol)

"Oh yeah…" Kai said, rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly he was pushed forward. He turned around only to see Temari walk by.

"What the!?" He questioned.

"You were blocking the way in. But that's not a problem now." Temari said, glaring at Kai. Kai glared right back before they started laughing at the same time.

"You two are just weird." Ino said, from leaning on the door's frame.

"Now we're just waiting on Zetsu." Konan said, nodding to Ino in acknowledgement.

"Pancakes are ready, yeah." Deidara said, putting pancakes on some plates while Sasori passed them out.

"Mommy, can I have blueberries on mine?" Kasumi giggled….Where did she get giggling from? Pein doesn't giggled…Konan doesn't giggle…at least I don't think so…lol…

"Thanks," Kai said, taking that plate Deidara extended to him. Deidara nodded and sat next to Ino, who wasn't eating pancakes.

Deidara reached for the radio in his pocket when it started the sound of static could be heard.

"Who?" He questioned.

"None of your business…where is Ino-san?" The voice replied over it. Pein looked at Ino who shrugged her shoulders before turning back to the radio.

"Why do you want her for, un?" Deidara asked. But before he could get an answer, Ino took the radio from him and barked into the radio saying.

"What!?" Several people jumped in the room, the fierceness in her voice had scared them for a second.

"Ino-san…I had a feeling you would be contacting me soon so I called you first….You remember me, don't you?" The voice said.

"Hmm…Oh yea!! Gin! Whatcha find out?" Ino asked, with a smile on her face.

There was a pause so Ino explained.

"This is Umegaki Gin, he's my information specialist…I get some of my hardest leads from him."

"That's right…now back to business…I researched Tobi and his whereabouts, I pinpointed his location. I've also got his motives and plans for this world." Gin explained," That's all I got so far."

Pein's mouth was wide open so Konan smirked and popped his jaw up. He snapped to attention and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Gin-san." Ino said.

"Your welcome, Ino-san." Gin replied before disconnecting the connection between him and Ino.

A second later, the door slammed open and Zetsu stalked in. He threw some flowers at Ino and growled.

"**Some mob wanted me to give these to you. **And they didn't ask no too politely." Both sides of Zetsu said, taking a seat across from Konan.

The order it went around the table was Pein was the head of the table, then Konan and Kasumi on his right side, Zetsu on the left side. Kakuzu after Zetsu with Hidan and Temari across the table from him. After Kakuzu was Itachi and Kisame. Next to them were Jinta, Ino, and Deidara, and at the end of the other side of the table was Sasori. On the

"WTF, yeah?!" Deidara said, seeing the flowers in front of Ino. She shrugged and opened the card that went along with it.

She blushed deeply before taking all the flowers and the cards and tossing them in the garbage.

"Who were they from, Ino-chan?" Both Konan and Temari asked, with curious glances on their faces.

"…Some crazy people." Ino muttered with a dark look on her face. This got Kai thinking.

"Now do I do notice, Valentine's Day is in about a week…which is also around the time-!"

"Don't you dare say it, Yin!" Ino growled, small fangs glistened in her mouth. They stared at Kai and his facial expression changed.

"Why what happens around this time?" Sasori asked.

"Well-!"

"Kai if you say it, bad things will happen right now…I guarantee that." Ino threatened.

"I can't say. You'll probably see for yourselves though so it doesn't matter." Kai explained.

"Umm…back to the serious issue at hand…Kai tell us everything you know about Tobi and his plans…We need to know what we're dealing with." Pein said with Konan nodding in agreement.

"Tobi is the leader of the now rival organization opposed to you, the Akatsuki. He plans on erasing all of your existences by matching up people opposite of you all. Take for example, Itachi-san, Sozuki was suppose to come after you since you hate fighting while she doesn't. And Kozuki was supposed to come after Kisame-san since he loves to fight."

"Oh..." Konan said, nodding her head.

"So he plans to come after us. But what does him gathering the bijus have to do with us?" Sasori asked, jumping in before Kai could continue.

"He wants to harness the powers of all of those to go after all 5 of the villages…He plans on destroying the one village that wronged him the most in the past…. the Hidden Leaf Village." Kai explained.

Now Ino and Itachi who had both been drinking some water just about right now, both started choking on the water. Kisame had to smack Itachi upside the back while Deidara rubbed Ino's.

"Thanks…So he plans on going after them, huh?" Ino wondered aloud. She leaned back into Deidara's chest and sighed deeply.

"Mommy, isn't that our old village?" Jinta asked, staring into Ino's eyes.

"Yea…So what's the plan, Leader-sama?" Ino asked, turning to Pein's side of the table.

"…We need to gather more information on this…and since I we have the disadvantage here, we could to gather some allies…." Konan added. Pein nodded and said.

"Since they're after the other villages and us…allies couldn't help…I'm gonna send everyone to a village to become allies with them…" Pein said.

Everyone nodded and but Itachi had to add.

"But if we all get sent to different villages, Amegakure will be vulnerable."

"Tobi plans on capturing all the bijus first and dominating the villages before her comes to you people first." Kai said, scratching his head.

"That's why Konan and I are staying…so will Zetsu." Pein cleared up.

"Then everyone else is leaving to where, un?" Deidara asked.

"Itachi and Kisame, you will be going to Kirigakure. Deidara and Ino to Konohagakure. Hidan and Temari will go to Sunagakure. Kakuzu and Sasori will go to Takigakure."

"Yes." Everyone nodded in agreement so Jinta spoke up with his question.

"Where will Kasumi and me go then?" He asked with a curious look on his face,

"Jinta you're going with Ino and Deidara while Kasumi stays here with us." Konan said.

"okay."

"Everyone will gather supplies today and leave at nightfall…..Dismissed." And with that, everyone got up to go prepare for whatever came next.

--

A/N: Woohoo!!! I will like what happens next…it's gonna be funny too…well some parts will. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5: Roll Out!

Chapter 6: Roll Out

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF THAT'S WHAT U WANNA KNOW!!!! *sniff sniff* wish I did.

A/N: I wonder how this chapter will turn out…..

--

Deidara jumped through the forest heading towards Konoha with Jinta on his back and Ino running next to him.

"How much farther?" Jinta asked from Deidara's back.

"Not much. An hour at most." Deidara answered the boy. He turned to Ino questioning about the time and she nodded.

--

"Kisame, how much further? I'm getting exhausted." Ichigo said, running behind Kisame and Itachi.

"Not much. At this rate, we'll reach their in half in hour."

"Then we can call into Leader-sama." Itachi said, reaching for Ichigo's hand, he pulled her closer to him so they ran closer together.

Kisame saw this and just rolled his eyes and started smirking at Itachi. Itachi in turned glared fiercely at the shark-styled man.

--

"Who goes there!?" A guard shouted into the darkness. In response he got a three-bladed scythe slashed in his direction…..Him being the chuunin he was, got hit directly and thrown back into the wall…Not dead, just unconscious.

"Hidan! We're supposed to keep a low profile until we get to Gaara!" Temari whispered to her white haired boyfriend.

"If we're supposed to keep a low profile, that guy would have ratted us out. So he had to go." Hidan whispered back, before getting pulled into a dark alley by the blonde girl.

"We'll take a shortcut to his building. If he's not there, we'll go to the house." Temari said, before taking off with Hidan running behind her.

"Got it." He said, jumping onto the roof as she glided over the air with her huge fan.

--

"They'll be successful on their missions; I know they will, Pein." Konan said, reassuring the Akatsuki leader who sat at the head of the empty table rubbing his temples.

"I know…I just hope we have no casualties or anything." Pein said. Konan nodded and leaned down to kiss the man she loved…for so many years.

"Eww….Mommy, Daddy! I'm still right here!" Kasumi yelled, covering her eyes.

Both Konan and Pein laughed before playfully tickling the young blue-haired girl.

(Aww….gotta love those family moments)

--

An hour later….

"Don't hide your chakra, Ino. Let them know we're here. But we gotta make it to the Hokage, yeah." Deidara said. Ino nodded and summoned chakra to her feet.

"Hold on tight, Jinta, un." Deidara advised the boy, still on his back, who nodded.

Both summoned chakra to their feet and were running up the walls that surround Konoha. The gates were closed for the night.

"There are some guards, hold on." Ino said, halting Deidara by sticking her hand out. He nodded and stopped. As soon as the guards passed, both ninjas jumped over the wall and ran swiftly towards the Hokage's Tower.

"Wait right there!" A voice yelled from behind. Both stopped and turned around to face 3 elite ANBU ninja squads.

"….What now?" Ino asked, slightly turning to her blonde counterpart. He shifted Jinta into a more comfortable position.

"We shake them, un."

"Got it." Ino smirked, reaching into her pack. She grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground. Smoke was immediately dispersed and it scattered as the wind blew.

"Hurry! They're getting away!" One of the ANBU's yelled, running into the cloud of dust. All of them then ran in but found no one inside.

"Search around the village! You, send word to Godaime-sama!!!" The captain yelled. Ino had recognized him from Neji's Division. Neji was the head chief of the 1st division while Ino was the head chief of the 2nd division which was the interrogation department. Everyone nodded and was gone in a second with intense speed.

Deidara and Ino ran out the alley they had hid in and ran again except this time in the shadows.

"Wow, un." Deidara said, hearing a yell and watching a chair go flying out of the window.

"She's angry…"Ino said shaking her head and peaking around the corner to see if anyone was there.

"Shizune-sama! Akatsuki were detected and are inside the village!" The captain said, appearing in front of Shizune, Tsunade's assistant and niece.

"What!? We must tell Lady Tsunade right away!" Shizune said.

"I've already done that! She just wanted me to warn you and to tell you to get upstairs now." And with that, he vanished.

They watched Shizune run up the stairs and heard the door slam from her busting in.

"We should go up now before someone sees us, yeah." Deidara said, walking past Ino, who followed.

They walked up the stairs and knocked on the wood door once before stepping into the brightly lit room.

"You!" Tsunade's eyes widened and her mouth gapped open….Shizune too. Then Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she threw a glare at the two.

"We just came here to talk Tsunade-san, un." Deidara said, shifting Jinta so instead of being on his back, he was in his arms bridal style.

"Why should we believe you!?" Shizune yelled, crossing her arms it may seem, but really she was readying her poison needles hidden under her sleeves.

"Because if we came for Naruto, we wouldn't have come to you. We would have gone straight for him…But we have an important matter at hand to discuss, yeah." Deidara urged, eyes staring Tsunade square in the eye.

"Tsunade-san, we've come with something urgent…you've gotta believe us." Ino pleaded.

"…...Alright explai-!"

"Lady Tsunade!! You can't trus-!"

"Shizune! Hold you tongue! We could learn something from this!" Tsunade barked at the black-haired woman.

"Yes ma'am." Shizune said, turning back to Deidara and Ino. Deidara opened his mouth to explain the situation when the radio bleeped.

"I got this," Ino said, pulling her radio out and saying.

"Yes?"

"Ino. You got there?" Pein's voice came from over the radio.

"That voice…" Tsunade muttered. Shizune turned to her and said.

"You know it?"

"Yes….that person was Jiraiya's student back then in the Ninja Wars." Tsunade explained.

"You're in Konoha yet, Deidara, Ino?" Pein asked.

"Yes, we're here…can we get down to business in the morning? I'm tired, Jinta's out and Deidara must be tired." Ino said.

"Tsunade is it alright if they stay there….they weren't send the kidnap or kill anybody." Pein explained.

"Lady Tsunade…no!" Shizune said.

"…….Fine…" Tsunade smirked…she just liked doing stuff to bug Shizune.

"Good…now I must tend to everyone else. Deidara, Ino. I'll be back on in the morning where we must discuss the situation. Dismissed." Pein said, disconnecting the connection.

Ino and Deidara nodded and turned back to Tsunade.

"As in a normal situation, I'm sending ANBU operatives out to monitor you two." Tsunade said," You may go…come back in the morning around 5 maybe so no one will see you."

Both nodded and Deidara picked up the sleeping boy. They turned around and headed for Ino's old house.

"It hasn't changed." Ino whispered to herself, eyeing the condition and the house itself. She followed Deidara into the house and swiped a finger across a nearby table. It was dustless.

"Someone's been here." She said to Deidara. He appeared around the corner and came back in standing next to her.

"Now that you do say something, it does look like that…The plants are still alive, its dustless and nothing seems out of place, un."

"Only one kind of person would care for the plants like that." Ino said, turning a plant's leaf over and over.

"Who, yeah?"

"Remember my old student, Yune?….only he leaves cards by the cosmos….That's his and my favorite plant." Ino said with a smile.

"Really now, un?" Deidara said, taking this to mind for when he got her flowers….

--

"Fucking puppet boy, trying to poison me." Hidan muttered, sitting on the bed thinking about the incident with Kankuro.

"Well it was a reflex." Temari said, defending her younger brother.

Hidan shook his head and laid back on the bed and sighed heavily. Temari laid down next to him and said.

"Don't be mad…you looked cute, dodging the poison and crap."

"Damn right I did." Hidan said, his manly ego restored to its rightful place and crap.

--

"Kisame shut up." Itachi growled, slamming the door behind his snickering teammate. Turning back around, he smiled when arms brought themselves around him.

"Sometimes that Kisame-san." Ichigo smirked, raising her head and looking up into his crimson eyes.

"I know, but he won't be here tonight…thank goodness." Itachi said, hugging her back. They kissed passionately on the bed and heard snickering behind the wall.

"SHUT UP, KISAME!" Both yelled.

--

A/N: That was a funny ending 4 this chapter….chapter 7 is gonna be awesome! The ideaers are just waiting to spill out!


	6. Chapter 7: I kno i skipped 6 XD

Chapter 7: Meetings

A/N: This chapter goes to da ppl still reading dis.

--

"All members ready?" Pein's voice came from over the radio. All Akatsuki members' voices' chorused with each other's in unison.

Ino yawned and looked at the sun just starting to rise. Tsunade made them rise early and come to her office so none of the townspeople would see them and be alarmed.

Deidara and Ino turned around when the door opened slightly. Ino's eyes widened when she saw who came in….

Shikamaru….His eyes widened as well.

"Tsunade-sama?" He questioned. Usually when she did call him in early in the morning, it was about Akatsuki business but wow…

"Shikamaru…I have called you here to help in this important matter," Tsunade said.

"What's so important that you let criminals in here!?" Shikamaru said, his voice getting louder.

"Shikamaru…" Ino muttered, her eyes shifted to the person behind him…" Choji…"

"Ino-chan!" Choji's voice called, showing his pleasure to see her. He eyed Shikamaru's expression and said.

"Shikamaru, be nice…we still know her after all…Give me some love, Ino." Choji said, opening his arms.

Deidara pushed her toward him, knowing her connections with them. Ino hugged Choji tightly. He noticed her baby bump.

"Whoa Ino-chan! Pregnant, eh?" Choji asked with a smile on his face. Ino blushed and nodded.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something but Tsunade stopped him.

"Choji, I need you to gather the rest of the rookie nine for the meeting that will start. The jonins know about it already so all you need to do is gather them and Team Gai.

"Yes ma'am!" He said and ran back out the door. Ino smiled and walked back over to Deidara, not looking at Shikamaru's face.

"As soon as everyone gets here, we'll go over to the conference room and speak there without anyone disturbing us." Tsunade said and Shizune nodded.

"Mother, what can I do until then?" Jinta asked, tugging on Ino's sleeve.

"Here…You can go over Silence's house and play with his brothers." Ino said, taking out a scroll. She tapped his head and then rand her hand over the open scroll and watched as Jinta disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

…..About 20 minutes later…..in one of Tsunade's private conference rooms…

"Alright this meeting will now start." Tsunade said, now sitting in her seat. There were murmurings in the background concerning the criminals now standing in the room but it got pretty silence when Tsunade commenced the meeting.

Ino nodded to Deidara who pulled out a radio from his robe.

"Leader-sama, we're ready over here, un."

"We've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" Pein's voice, amused, came from over the radio.

"They had to get everyone ready." Ino said, answering his question.

"Well Tsunade-san, are we ready to go?" Pein asked.

"Yes we are."

"Kazekage-san,


	7. Chapter 8: Meetings

Chapter 7: Meetings

A/N: This chapter goes to da ppl still reading dis.

--

"All members ready?" Pein's voice came from over the radio. All Akatsuki members' voices' chorused with each other's in unison.

Ino yawned and looked at the sun just starting to rise. Tsunade made them rise early and come to her office so none of the townspeople would see them and be alarmed.

Deidara and Ino turned around when the door opened slightly. Ino's eyes widened when she saw who came in….

Shikamaru….His eyes widened as well.

"Tsunade-sama?" He questioned. Usually when she did call him in early in the morning, it was about Akatsuki business but wow…

"Shikamaru…I have called you here to help in this important matter," Tsunade said.

"What's so important that you let criminals in here!?" Shikamaru said, his voice getting louder.

"Shikamaru…" Ino muttered, her eyes shifted to the person behind him…" Choji…"

"Ino-chan!" Choji's voice called, showing his pleasure to see her. He eyed Shikamaru's expression and said.

"Shikamaru, be nice…we still know her after all…Give me some love, Ino." Choji said, opening his arms.

Deidara pushed her toward him, knowing her connections with them. Ino hugged Choji tightly. He noticed her baby bump.

"Whoa Ino-chan! Preggo, eh?" Choji asked with a smile on his face. Ino blushed and nodded.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something but Tsunade stopped him.

"Choji, I need you to gather the rest of the rookie nine for the meeting that will start. The jonins know about it already so all you need to do is gather them and Team Gai.

"Yes ma'am!" He said and ran back out the door. Ino smiled and walked back over to Deidara, not looking at Shikamaru's face.

"As soon as everyone gets here, we'll go over to the conference room and speak there without anyone disturbing us." Tsunade said and Shizune nodded.

"Mother, what can I do until then?" Jinta asked, tugging on Ino's sleeve.

"Here…You can go over Silence's house and play with his brothers." Ino said, taking out a scroll. She tapped his head and then ran her hand over the open scroll and watched as Jinta disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

…..About 20 minutes later…..in one of Tsunade's private conference rooms…

"Alright this meeting will now start." Tsunade said, now sitting in her seat. There were murmurings in the background concerning the criminals now standing in the room but it got pretty silence when Tsunade commenced the meeting.

Ino nodded to Deidara who pulled out a radio from his robe.

"Leader-sama, we're ready over here, un."

"We've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" Pein's voice, amused, came from over the radio.

"They had to get everyone ready." Ino said, answering his question.

"Well Tsunade-san, are we ready to go?" Pein asked.

"Yes we are."

"Kazekage-san, Mizukage-san…Now we can explain the whole situation…Akatsuki, complete the Jutsu now." Pein ordered.

The members attending the meeting, all tensed and watched the two.

Both Ino and Deidara nodded and did some hand signs after sitting across from each other on the floor.

"…" Tsunade watched their hands and looked up when a black mist centered between them and formed a figure looking familiar.

"I cannot visit everyone at the same time but I have asked for the Akatsuki members to project my hologram……Now to get started….WE have to come to realize that the ex subordinate, Uchiha Madara, defected and made his own organization that is set to kill us and the Five Great Shinobi Villages in the process all while collecting the Jinchuriki." Pein explained.

Tsunade just stared ahead at him and Shizune eyes Tsunade warily while thinking;' I hope she makes the right decision.'

"I sent 3 teams out to Konohagakure, Sunagakure, and Kirigakure in hope that we could form a temporary alliance and disband the organization." Pein said, gesturing around.

"I see…" Tsunade smirked, nodding and rummaging around in her draw for some papers. She pulled them out and held them up.

"These people…We started research on their whereabouts. We couldn't determine who they were but we gained a little information on them." Tsunade said.

"Shikamaru read the reports. There in the file cabinet you're leaning on." She said, flatly.

He sighed, opened the cabinet and pulled out some files," We only gained a little information on the two members who showed up here…Sozuki and Kozuki. They are twins; and we found out that their elemental composition is corresponded with the color they wear. Sozuki is of the fire element; where as Kozuki is water. Sozuki is brash and obnoxious, and Kozuki is quiet and complex….We didn't really find out much about them." Shikamaru heavily sighed, staring at the way Deidara was looking at Ino with love in his eyes.

'She was kidnapped by them, they wanted to kill but she ends up falling in love with one of them. What an idiot she is.' Shikamaru thought. His eyes next turned to Sakura who was glaring up a storm at both of them.

He slowly walked over to her and said.

"What's with the glare, Sakura-san?"

"You're a genius, Shikamaru, figure it out." She snapped back.

"That report seems to be accurate…From Itachi-san's and my fight with them, that's how they acted…Oh and Sozuki is also skilled in the arts of the sword." Kisame's voice said.

The hologram Pein nodded and tapped his chin and said.

"I would also like to propose a deal…If we all defeat Tobi and his organization, we, the Akatsuki, will disband and leave everyone alone in peace."

Sakura watched as Ino and Deidara's eyes both widened in horror. She rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms. Then her eyes traveled around Ino's body and her own eyes widened when she saw the bump on Ino's stomach.

"Hey Hinata, can you do me a favor?" She asked, turning to the lavender haired girl.

"S-Sure, S-Sakura-san." Hinata said, turning to face her and taking her eyes off of Kiba and Akamaru.

"Can you do a full-body scan on Ino for me?"

Hinata nodded and murmured," Byakugan." She looked over Ino and stopped on Ino's stomach before continuing.

"Ino-san is pregnant, there is a fetus occupying her stomach." Hinata said," Is there anything else you wanted?"

"No, thanks Hinata." Sakura said, waving her hand and pushing her away towards Kiba who was gesturing her over.

Sakura, instantly started scowling, she prowled over the Ino and threw her hand back for a punch. She launched and smirked when it connected.

"Argh" Ino said her hand flying to her mouth to stop the bleeding. Deidara got up and was at her side in a instant.

"You bitch, un." He growled.

Sakura got in her fighting stance and was about to attack when…

"SAKURA!! I did NOT give you orders to attack!!!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fist on the desk causing it to break down the middle. Shizune flinched and stepped back a little.

"But Tsunade-sama!!! They're criminals asking for help when it's their fault in the first fuckin place!! And to make matters worse the person who changed on me now is-!" Sakura ranted.

"Sakura! First off your hitting a pregnant woman! Second don't you dare use that tone with me!" Tsunade yelled," I'm helping them because they're willing to make up for their mistakes in the past!"

"Sakura…I didn't change on you…you did. On that fateful mission years ago, who saved your life when you needed it? Who helped then? Who said they wouldn't change no matter what?!" Ino yelled, getting up and leaving the room.

Deidara gave Sakura one last glare before stalking off after Ino.

"…" Pein didn't say anything…

"Dammit Kankuro!! Stop spitting water everywhere!" Temari yelled.

"Yea boy, you're fuckin spitting water everywhere!!" Hidan yelled.

The hologram of Pein just shook his head and said," Maybe we should do this another time."

"I think so too." Tsunade said, sighing and taking a sip of her sake. Shizune opened her mouth to say something but figured it wasn't wise seeing her angry state.

--

Deidara wrapped his arms around Ino and rubbed her back lightly as she sobbed into his robe.

"Ino it's okay, un." He soothed.

"She hates me," Ino cried, gently shaking in his arms.

"She'll get over it…Maybe it was too soon for her, un…Just give it time, Ino, yeah." Deidara advised.

Ino nodded and spent another 5 minutes in his robe before getting up and going to the bathroom to fix her face and maybe her hair.

Ino walked in and eyed the girls at the sink who started eyeing her and whispering while pointing at her direction. How obvious could they be about their gossip session?

"Look! If you have something to say! Say it to my face!" Ino yelled, causing both girls to jump and run out of the bathroom. Ino sighed deeply and glanced into the mirror as she wiped her face of the streaking from the tears.

She smiled gently just looking at the small bump on her stomach….she created a child with the man she loved who loved her back. Even though she may have not been on the right side, she chose the way of love.

The lights flickered and Ino looked up at the lighting fixture. She shook her head. Suddenly a very strong urge to go somewhere caught her attention. She was supposed to stay in the village and yet this urge was so strong she couldn't overcome it.

'What the hell?!' She thought, trying not to listen to the urge but failing miserably.

--

Naruto glanced around feeling the same urge Ino felt. He got up and ignored the curious glances he got. He was about to open the door when Tsunade's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going Naruto?"

"…To the bathroom…I really gotta go Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto whined, against his wishes.

Why he lied to her he had no idea. He didn't need to go to he bathroom…his body was moving on its own.

He left out of the tower and ran for the gates. He glanced over to his left and saw a flicker of blonde hair.

"Ino-chan???" Naruto questioned, seeing her run in the same direction as him.

"I don't know, Naruto?" She said, a worried look on her face.

Naruto opened his mouth the ask something when someone interrupted him.

"Kyuubi, Haku…We meet again…" An eerily familiar voice said.

Both Naruto and Ino displayed shocked looks on their faces.

--

A/N: I'm sorry for keeping this from u ppl for soo long…I hadn't had any inspiration since I barely got reviews…but I know thats gonna happen now…just plz review….oh and im gonna have a contest…What do you want the gender of the baby to be? I wanna hear your inputs so review me ur answer ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Um Whisked Away?

Chapter 8: Where.. Are We..?

-I hope you enjoyed the last chapter… This storyline is becoming harder and harder to remember x..x I can't remember what I had in mind.. So I'm gonna make a new one =D-

"Who the fuck are you?!" Naruto shouted, startling Ino was stood there in shock at the person who stood before her and Naruto. The person was wearing a long cape with an outrageously large hood.

"T-Tobi?!?" Ino stammered, eyeing his lone Sharingan blazing into the night.

"Correct you are, bitch. Except I go by Madara…You should know that." Tobi's came from under the darkened hood.

"What do you want with us..?" Naruto said to Tobi's dismay.

"Were you listening to the meeting at all?" Both Tobi and Ino said at the same time. Tobi's head jerked in Ino's direction before he said

"Don't mock me!"

Ino opened her mouth to say something but instead closed it not wanting to start an argument.

"Well shall we be going?" Tobi's unusually happy voice came.

"Where are you taking us!?" Both Ino and Naruto asked in unison.

"A place. Where else? It's not like I can take you guys to space or some shit like that." Tobi answered back, his tone loaded with sarcasm.

Naruto looked to Ino who looked back at the Hokage Tower. Tobi started walked with Ino and Naruto following stubbornly.

--

"Daddy? Where'd Mommy go..?" Jinta asked, tugging on Deidara's sleeve, looking around for Ino after coming back from Silence's "house".

"I don't know, un. She was in the bathroom, but she hasn't come back, yeah." Deidara said, tapping his chin in confusion. He turned to some random chick.

"Um… Yeah. Can you search the bathroom for Ino, un..?" He asked the brown-haired bun wearing girl. She eyed him warily before nodding and headed off for the woman's bathroom.

In those 5 minutes, Tenten spent looking for Ino; Jinta was pulling on Akamaru's ears and giggling when the big, white dog licked his face. Kiba and Akamaru were actually quite enjoying the little boy's presence.

"So who's your Mom, kid?" Kiba asked, ruffling Jinta's blonde hair a little.

"Yamanaka Ino." Jinta said, petting Akamaru again.

"Oh! A-Are you Y-Yamanaka Jinta..?" Hinata's shy, quiet voice came as she walked up with Shino next to her.

"Mm'hmm." Jinta said nodding. He looked at Deidara, beckoning him over," Thank you for letting me play with your dog. I gotta go, Daddy's calling me over."

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino all watched the little boy skip over to the older blonde guy.

"That must be the little Yamanaka boy that was supposedly kidnapped and disappeared from that massacred compound he was last seen on." Shino said, unexpectedly messing up the silence.

"Y-Yeah. You must be right, S-Shino-san. The Chuunin said they saw him once a-and when they came back with r-reinforcements, H-he was gone b-but everyone left was m-murdered." Hinata said, with her hand to her mouth making her voice muffled.

"What are you guys going on about?" Neji said, walking into their little information session.

"N-Neji-san. Do you remember h-hearing about a Yamanaka boy kidnapped and disappearing..?" Hinata asked, bashfully turning to the other Hyuuga.

"Yes… I do as a matter fact. I-!"

"Weren't Izumo and Kotetsu the ones assigned to that mission?" Sakura said interrupting the Hyuuga genius. He glares at her and opened his mouth to say what he was about to say.

"Yes they were assigned to that mission, Sakura-san." Shikamaru came, walking upon the little group that had formed into the middle of the meeting room.

Neji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, closing his mouth again; not wanting to say anything anymore.

"Let's go talk to them and find out about what happened." Kiba suggested. Everyone stared at him in awe.

"What?" He shrugged.

"That's actually a good idea. I'm surprised you're the one who suggested it." Shikamaru said, stifling a yawn with his hand.

"Hey! I have my smart moments every once in a while!" Kiba said, a small blush adorning his cheeks," I'm not stupid."

"Well if we're going to catch up to Izumo and Kotetsu, we might as well go now before they leave their posts." Sakura said, walking away already with Shino and Neji in pursuit.

--

"Tsunade-san… Have you seen Ino around, un..?" Deidara asked, coming upon the blonde elder.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her come back from the bathroom. Did you look there?"

"I asked… um… Tenten to search the ladies' bathroom for me, yeah." Deidara said, scratching the tip of his nose unconsciously.

Tsunade nodded and cleared her throat. "Has anyone seen Yamanaka Ino?"

Everyone in the room stopped, shook their heads, occasionally there was a murmur but no one spoke up.

Jinta lowered his head, tears brimming in his wide blue eyes.

"It's alright Jinta. Don't cry, yeah. I'm sure Ino's around here somewhere." Deidara said, picking the boy up and walking back towards Ino's house.

When they got to the house, all Deidara could do was think of something that could get Ino back to him or in hopes of locating her position.

"Jinta, un.. I need you to do me a favor..?"

"Hn..?" The boy said, acknowledging the older man's question.

"I need you to see if you can summon Silence, yeah."

"I think I can… But I don't know.. I've never summoned him before… Mommy always summoned him for me or for herself…" Jinta said, looking up at Deidara's intense blue eyes.

"That's okay.. Just try.. okay, un?" Deidara said, pulling out the scroll Ino had left behind.

Jinta nodded and took out a kunai; he took a deep breath before striking the kunai against his thumb. Little trickles of blood seeped out before he slid his thumb over the open scroll Deidara held open for him.

"Remember the hand-signs I showed you, yeah." Deidara said.

Jinta nodded and performed the necessary hand-signs in a slow but appropriate succession. A minute passed before a cloud of smoke possessing Silence appeared.

"Yo, Ino-! Where's Ino? Uh… Did you summon me, Jinta..?" Silence asked, rubbing his paw against his face.

"Yeah. Mommy's missing!" Jinta blurted out before Deidara could tell Silence the news of Ino's disappearance.

"Shit.. Pardon the language.. But when was the last time you seen her?" Silence asked, sniffing the air.

"She went to the ladies' room, un, and she never came back." Deidara said, his sad mood clearly taking a toll on his facial features. In his eyes you could clearly see the worry.

"Hmm… I see… Well.. I'll go sniff around, see if I pick up any new scents.. Go make yourself available." Silence said, trying to lighten the mood up a little.. But it didn't work seeing that Deidara nodded and sighed before walking into Ino's bedroom to lay down.

"Dad! Don't get all moody on me now! We've got to find her! Gosh, Cmon..! Let's radio Leader-sama!" Jinta yelled, opening his mouth to actually yell at the depressed Deidara.

Deidara's eyes widen and he smirked before getting up and walking over the outspoken boy.

"I was wondering when you were gonna find your voice, un."

"Yeah yeah yeah...Hehehe." Jinta said with the signature Naruto smirk on his face.

Deidara pulled out radio from his robe and pushed the button.

"Is it on?" Jinta asked, with a confused expression looking up at his father,

"Yeah,"

"WHAT DEIDARA?!? You woke Kasumi up!?!" Pein shouted over the radio, causing Deidara to drop the radio but he snatched it out of midair with his awesome Shinobi skills.

"Sorry, un. But we've got a big problem, yeah."

"What is it, Deidara.. Excuse Pein… He didn't have his nightly milk yet.." Konan said, snatching the radio from Pein.

"Well. Ino's gone missing, yeah,"

"Are you serious!?" Pein's voice yelled from the background.

"Stop yelling Pein! You're going to keep Kasumi up even longer with that tone of voice!" Konan said, scolding her husband.

"Yes, un. She went to the bathroom after the meeting earlier after an incident and she never came back. I sent a kunoichi by the name of Tenten… I think in the ladies room to see if she was still there and the girl said there was no one in there, yeah." Deidara explained all the while stroking his hair nervously.

"Hmm… Well this is a red alert right now… I'll radio everyone else and tell them to keep an eye out."

"That's it? Aren't you gonna send someone out to go search, un?"

"No Deidara.. It's too early and we've got no leads. Plus there's still a possibility she can be around Konoha somewhere."

"Alright… Fine… I'll keep you posted, yeah." Deidara said, gruffly, disconnecting the link.

"Well Now what, Dad?" Jinta asked all the while stroking his chin as if he had little hairs growing.

"I wait and you go to bed, yeah." Deidara said, pushing the kid towards the guest room where he slept the night before.

"Kay'… Night."

--

"What do you mean Naruto isn't in the village!?!" Shizune yelled, not caring if Tsunade forbid her to yell while she was sleeping.

"I mean exactly what I say. Naruto is NOT here." The masked-ANBU member said before leaping out the window back into the shadows of the night.

"Damn… Tsunade-sama's gonna be pissed." Shizune said, rubbing her temples. She walked back up the stairs, took a left and opened Tsunade's bedroom door.

Her eyes widen when she saw the bed was empty.

"I heard everything, Shizune." Tsunade's voice came from a desk hidden from the view of the door," The thing is that I should have expected something like this to happen sooner or later."

"Maybe he's gone after Sasuke… Again."

"I don't think so this time…" Tsunade said, her voice trailing off.

"Do you think… other Akatsuki member's invaded the village and carried him off?" Shizune questioned the older woman.

"No… They gave us their word… Also it seems Yamanaka Ino is missing as well… I don't think Akatsuki is behind this one…"

"What's she got to do with this other than her being part of the Akatsuki?"

"The Yamanaka Family has always carried a secret other than their Jutsu'…. They also hold the secret Host… Everyone thinks there is only 9 Beasts… But there is actually 10."

Shizune's eyes widened as she said," T-Ten?"

"Yes Dammit 10. Everyone generation a new container is born to hold the Beast and young Ino was the carrier of this generation. Just like Naruto, she is a Host."

Tsunade smiled a little, adding to the confusion of Shizune's.

"You see, I didn't expect the Yamanaka Clan to hide the Haku bijou so well for so long until now."

Shizune nodded and opened her mouth to ask something but Tsunade waved a hand and yawned.

"Okay, we'll deal with this tomorrow morning," She said, pushing that insistent young kunoichi out the door and closing it shut in her face.

--

Ino glared at Tobi's fingers, inspecting her, currently on her chin, roughly, jerking it back and forth. The guys behind her at first eyed her like a piece of meat but backed away when they saw her baby bump.

(Cmon now here baby bump is huge now!!)

"You've certainly gained some weight with that baby there, Ino-bitch." Tobi said, just as roughly pushing her to the floor. He chuckled lightly at her shaking figure. He just figured that she was that scared of him that she was shaking.

However what he didn't realize was that she wasn't scared of him, she was angry.

"Take her away," He said, turning around and waving a careless hand over his shoulder. The two men that were standing by the door nodded and immediately picked her up from off the ground. And lifting her into the air as they escorted her off the premises of Tobi's office.

"Tobi-sama, you wanted children to train for the next generation, right?" A voice called out, stepping into the light and walking over to sit on top of a nearby desk.

"You know what I said, Saruto." Tobi growled, lightly, his lone Sharingan narrowing and glinting in the light.

"Well. Don't you think it'd be wise not to push her around so hard if you wanted a baby without any birth defects? I mean cmon now fetuses are gently…Sheesh." Saruto said, putting a hand to his lanky figure.

Saruto Saragashi was a confident and cynical character. His hair was black and very messy. He wore all black with black fingerless gloves on both hands.

Tobi sighed and sat back in his seat," Shut up Saru, You know I hate it when you're right."

"Yes sir. I know." Saruto said with a smile on his face before exiting the room himself, closing the door behind him.

"If I want that girl in good hands, I might as well do it myself." He whispered darkly to no one in particular as he walked down the hallway, his hands in his pocket.

He whistled a quiet tune and smirked at the younger and inexperienced members of the Yakuza…Tobi-sama styled.

--

A/N: So how'd you like this chapter and its new characters? Review and tell me how I did ;D


	9. Chapter 9: Pein's Choice

Chapter 9: Pein's Choice

A/N: Okay. I'm gonna make this chapter now so I can keep my creative juices flowing o_o;; .. Okay guys, with the upcoming new characters in this story, I have no clue what they're names are except maybe 4 of them. So I have to improvise and make up names.

--

"Ino… Are you okay..?" Naruto asked, helping the pregnant blonde off the floor after Tobi's bodyguards threw her back into the room with him and the other Host.

Ino looked up and nodded. She accepted Naruto's help as he escorted her over to an empty table. The containment cell they were in was very spacious and it was actually alright.

Tobi had beds in there, like 5 tables and 4 bathrooms. But they couldn't get out and they were forced to see each other's faces until whenever they either died or got out temporarily.

"Yer at my table." A gruff voice came, forcing both Ino and Naruto to looked up a tall man wearing a full bodied red armor with a straw hat on top of his face. The only thing noticeable about his face was that his eyes were a kind of pink or orange.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but before he could a green flash of hair appeared in front of him.

"Leave them be, Han." A girl said. Her hair was a light green and her eyes were red. She was athletic no doubt about it, after all she wore a white midriff with fishnets that stopped above her stomach. You could definitely see her abs.

Han grunted and walked over to another table. She shook her head slightly before turning to Naruto and Ino.

"Hi I'm Kioki Asura. I'm the host of the 7-tails." She said, with a big grin, sticking out her hand. Ino looked up and gave a small, weak smile before slipping her small hand into the other girl's tanned hand.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino… And this is Uzumaki Naruto." Ino said, using her other hand to self-consciously push her bang behind her ear.

Naruto gave a nod and a smile and sat down next to Ino.

"So what tails are you guys?" Kioki asked. Naruto opened his mouth to speak while Ino noticed everyone grew silent listening to their replies.

"We'll I host the 9-tails."

".. Hm... If you're the 9-tails. Then they've caught all of us. Why are you here then..?" Kioki asked, turning to Ino.

Noticing Ino's slightly confused expression, she went on. "They got Shukaku's chakra a long time ago I heard but his village retrieved him so he's not here… And all our numbers of tails in here ranged from 2 to 8 but not they got you so now they've got all the hosts… Then why are you here..?"

"I host the 10-tails inside of me…" Ino said quietly.

Kioki's as well as everyone in the room's eyes widened in shock. No one had ever heard of the 10-tails before.

It was silence in the room until a gruff-looking old man cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

"Well now that you mention it. There was a legend that there was a 10-tails years ago before most of you were born… It was past down generations to the chosen… Yamanaka of the Yamanaka Clan. But no one ever thought it was real due to it being hidden really well."

Ino nodded.

He smiled a smile and said. "Well now we know which Yamanaka has it now... My name's Roshi."

--

Itachi leaped through the tree tops headed to a place he hadn't seen in years.

Konoha.

Earlier this morning, Pein requested that he leave Kirigakure to Kisame and head to Konoha to investigate Ino's mysterious disappearance.

He finally saw an end to the trees and jumped down silently reaching the bottom.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes after taking a look at the gate. He calmly, took a deep breath before sprinting through the gates using his speed. He could move faster than the average eye could follow but that wouldn't stop people from sensing his chakra signature.

He noted that several ANBU black ops members were following him, a little slow, but steadily getting closer to him. He took a right into an alley and turned left at the next opening.

Jumping to the top he ran leaping over the gaps between buildings. Finally reach the Hokage's Tower. He walked slowly up the stairs.

He peeked around the corner and saw Shizune organizing some books. He walked right past her, she not noticing him due to being turned completely around.

His knuckled lightly grazed the door before entering upon hearing a grunt.

"Godaime-san." His silky, voice said, quietly. Tsunade looked up, slowly away from her tea and the reports on her desk.

"Itachi-san… You came sooner than I anticipated… Did Pein inform you of the situation at hand..?" She asked, resting her chin in her hands.

He nodded and said. "My orders are to look around. See if there are any clues to leads that could take us to Naruto and Ino-chan."

Tsunade nodded and said. "Permission to go through Konoha is granted… I know I shouldn't be saying this to you, but don't cause any trouble, Itachi-san."

He nodded and turned around, but stopped suddenly causing Tsunade to look up again.

"Did you need something else..?"

".. No." He simply took off his robe and hung it on an empty rung on the coat rack next to the door. Then he opened the door and closed it quietly behind himself.

"…" Tsunade stood up at her desk and faced the window, watching him walk through town quite slowly.

--

"Itachi-sama!" Jinta's voice said, lightly up in pleasure from seeing the raven-haired man.

"Hello Jinta… How you are today..?" Itachi asked, ruffling Jinta's unrestricted blonde hair. He somehow lost his hair tie.

"I'm fine… Are you here to find my mom..?" Jinta asked, his voice becoming quiet and his eyes dark.

Itachi nodded and said. "Be good. Don't be troublesome to Deidara-san or anyone else."

Jinta nodded and sat down at a nearby table, playing with some clay Deidara gave to him to enjoy.

Itachi looked over to Deidara's figure standing on top of the tree that sat on a hill overlooking Konoha.

"Deidara…Where was the last time you seen Ino-chan..?" Itachi said, his voice low, but Deidara still hearing him.

"In the Hokage's Tower, heading for the bathroom. But she never came back out, un." He said, not even facing the direction Itachi stood in.

Itachi nodded and purposely stepped on a twig to let Deidara know he was leaving his presence.

"Itachi. Do me a favor please, yeah..?" Deidara's voice called out, softly so Jinta wouldn't hear.

Itachi's eyebrow raised as he stopped and turned back to the blonde.

This time Deidara turned to him and said, "Please bring her back, un."

"…" Itachi turned back around and started walking away, "Of course, Deidara-san."

Deidara gave an almost imperceptible nod before turning the blonde boy who was entertaining himself with clay.

"So Jinta lets see what you made, yeah." He said with a smile, walking in his direction.

_A/N: So how was this chapter? Not much but I made this chapter in a short amount of time for you people ;D_


End file.
